


Crop

by muse_of_mbaku



Series: Crop [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muse_of_mbaku/pseuds/muse_of_mbaku
Summary: Smut about M'Baku's arranged sexual partnership morphing into something neither of them expected.





	1. Chapter 1

“You trust me, my love?” 

There wasn’t really an appropriate answer other than the affirmative. Because at the present moment, your wrists were firmly gripped in one massive hand and stretched above your head. The pull of your muscles was delicious. Uncomfortable in a way that made all of your nerves come alive. You’d been on edge the entire day. 

Earlier:

During a momentary pause in his flurry of meetings, M’Baku pulled you into the antechamber beside his throne. Before the click of the door could completely sound, he pressed you against the wall hard enough to startle you. You began to push your shoulder blades from the heavy wood, but he slowly wrapped each of his large fingers around your throat before lowering his head to met you at eye level. 

“M’Baku?”

“Close your mouth unless you want me to give you something to use it for.” The threat in his voice sent a shiver through you. A tremble when those fingers gripped and squeezed until the edges of your vision darkened. Then he allowed the rush of air back into your lungs. His wicked laughter filled the small room. 

“I like to see the fear in your eyes, little one. Knowing you breathe because I allow it.” His fingers released the column of your neck and you were relieved until by a handful of your thick hair he forced you to your knees. Now you were eye level with the heaviness of his arousal pressing urgently against the leather. 

You swallowed, your mouth watering at the thought of him buried deeply in your throat. Instinct made you reach for him. Your fingers gripped the belt at his waist clumsily before he slapped your hand away. A twist of his other hand pulled your head up. Your eyes craned to search his face. It was twisted, a mixture of amusement and anger. 

“That anxious for me to fuck your face? That can be obliged.” He used the bulk of his body to force you flush with the wall. “No running.” 

His grip on your hair ceased just long enough to drop the rugged leather garb from his lower body. His dick bobbed to life in front of you. Your stomach clenched in the small window of time it took for him to pump his thickness and brace his legs open wider. A stance meant for power and force. You’d been so hypnotized that you’d missed his command to open your mouth. That meant trouble. 

You gagged when M’Baku breached your lips without a second command, hit the back of your throat and beyond. Hands pressed against his muscled thighs, you tried to push him back. Tears broke free when he bottomed out and held position. Air became a luxury. 

“Put your fucking hands down! This is what you wanted, right? Take it then.” Each word was punctuated by a thrust hard enough to make you gag again. Both of his hands pulled at your hair from the roots. He used his grip as handles to put your mouth and head exactly where he wanted them. Sometimes he fucked your mouth, holding you steady. Others he used your mouth as a tool, twisting and angling it in any way that brought him pleasure. Then his hands pressed against the wall. You took your chance to wrap your fingers around the base of his cock, hoping to give your jaw an opportunity to relax. No such luck. M’Baku bucked his hips sharply and snarled at you.

“Hands behind your back. Eyes up.” 

His pace became more brutal. The relentless strokes knocked your head against the wall, leaving you no escape. M’Baku was oblivious to the tears pressing from your eyes or the hums of protest wrapping around the dick he seemed intent on making you choke on. You broke his command and again pressed against his thighs. When your eyes swung up to his, his glare was terrifying, but it was the smirk that followed that worried you the most. 

“I’d thought this would have been punishment enough, my love. I haven’t trained you well have I? We’ll fix that tonight.” 

M’Baku palmed the back of your head, his other still pressed against the wall. 

“Now, I want you to suck this dick until I cum down your throat. Understood?”

You hummed your submission and returned your hands behind you. It was impossible to keep from rocking back on your heels with each thrust. 

“My mouth…mine…I’ll take this shit when I want. Hear me?”

You cursed the Jabari stamina that man had. Your jaw ached. The front of your tunic was soaked with the spit seeping from the corners of your mouth. M’Baku fucked into you deeply until you felt his composure slip and he withdrew all except the head. Then with an uncontrolled growl, he bottomed out again, choking you with his thick seed. He remained there, breath heavy and refusing to pull out, until every drop was gone. 

You dropped your head, coughing and refusing to look up at him. 

“Look at me, sweetheart.” You refused. “Now.”

His voice scared you and you complied. 

“Be prepared for the crop tonight,” he threw at you while adjusting his clothing before leaving you in the darkness of the antechamber.


	2. Chapter 2

Disobeying M’Baku had started as a way to push his buttons and get exactly what you wanted later that night. You’d make him repeat himself. Ignore his requests. Feign ignorance when he raised an eyebrow at questionable actions. You knew once the day drew to a close, he would seek you out and before long his rough hands would be gripped on your body. If you provoked him just right, you’d feel those hands around your throat. Or his fingers would press into your hips so harshly ten bruises would arise by morning. On the best of nights, he’d push your face into the mattress and arch your back at impossible angles until you couldn’t feel your legs and he left you shaking in a pool of sweat and his seed. 

He was your pliable teddy bear until one day he was simply a bear. Until he had gotten fed up with the power you wielded like a weapon. Until you needed a reminder you controlled nothing. Not him. Not your body. Not your own pleasure. That had been your mistake. Forgetting he was a Jabari man and Jabari men never yielded. 

Now, you were catching your breath on the floor of a darkened antechamber, the salty taste of him still on your lips, waiting for the voices on the other side of the door to depart. You wanted to make a private exit. There was no need for anyone to see the mess of your clothing or hear the tattered remains of your voice as it tried to push from your bruised throat. What pride you had left you wanted to hold onto. You knew M’Baku planned to snatch that away later that evening. 

When you were satisfied that the throne room was empty, you slipped into the now silent byways of the inner sanctum of the Jabari kingdom. M’Baku’s work never ceased, but weekends were a far cry from his usual busy schedule of events. The thought sent a tremor through you. Too much time meant far too much punishment he could mete out to you. It was too late for that fear now. 

Soon, you found yourself in your chambers. He’d ensured you were always within the sound of his voice while he slept. Need could strike him at anytime and he wasn’t a patient man. There’d been nights you were barely able to open your eyes before he was lifting your tired frame from the bed and stretching your body over the insane thickness of his cock. When he was generous he allowed the security of the wall against your back. When he wasn’t, it was all you could do to keep grip on his neck while he bounced you like a rag doll. You never failed to drench his thighs and clench your muscles until you milked him dry. Then he’d be gone with a kiss to your forehead. There were times he was tender. 

Being his had its advantages. There was nothing you could wish for that didn’t appear. It was evident in the intricate Jabari wood bracelets and rings studding your body. And in the softest furs and leathers you dressed in daily. It was even more evident because unlike most other citizens, there was no community benefit from your work. Your job was simple. Pleasure the king. You held no illusion there was any love between the two of you. At least on his part.

The small cluster of items on your bed stilled you. Displayed on the stark white sheets was a weighted black crop, its paddle shaped like a spade. Beside it was a length of matching silk and a pair of finely forged handcuffs. The latter were new additions to the crop. He’d never before restricted your senses or your movements. The final item was a small set of instructions in his surprisingly neat handwriting.

You followed the instructions to the letter. Now, you were kneeled at the foot of your bed, skin freshly washed and oiled. The silk was knotted tightly around your eyes, the long ends sweeping across your naked shoulders. You tried to pace your breathing. Anticipation was getting the best of you.

Your hand dipped between your thighs and you shuddered at the sensation. You’d relax before he arrived. The coolness of your fingers pushed a moan from your mouth. You rocked back on your heels, knees spreading easily across the polished wood floor. A single digit pushed into the slickness. You felt the throb around it and added another. 

“The cuffs were a good idea. I don’t recall my instructions telling you to play with my pussy. Isn’t that correct, Y/N?”

“They did not, sir.” Respect was vital because M’Baku could be brutal without it. 

“And how, exactly, are you going to rectify that?” His voice was closer than it had been. For such a big man, he moved smoothly so it was difficult to tell from which direction he approached. 

Your musings were a problem because you didn’t answer and now you knew exactly where he was. Towering behind you with a handful of curls bowing you backwards. He was nude. 

“Stand up.” The pressure on your scalp helped. M’Baku pressed you against him, the hard angle of his dick pressed deeply into the small of your lower back. You leaned against it, hoping the friction would distract him. “You’ll get that soon enough, little one.” 

He pitched you forward until your knees braced against the velvety surface of the bed bench. The jangle of the handcuffs soon rang in the air. M’Baku tapped your shoulder and your arms folded behind you. The bite of cuffs was new and it sent a spike of panic through you. His large hand moved up and down your spine until he felt you relax. 

He positioned you again. Face down and ass up. The callouses on his palm glided over the bubble now fully exposed to the mountain air. A thick digit grazed your pussy. He grunted, brought a sharp slap against it. You yelped.

“You do understand, usana, that this belongs to me?” The pad of his thumb rotated against your clit. He chuckled at the buck of your hips trying to prolong the contact. You couldn’t answer. 

“Since you can’t seem to use your words tonight…” His voice trailed off. Then a second length of silk was pressed into your mouth. No touch. No sight. No voice. 

The thumb returned. This time joined by a thick finger pressed deeply into you. You moaned against the gag, unable to control the sound or the ride of your body on his hand. M’Baku’s noises of encouragement spurned you on. You moved faster, felt your pussy unfurling like petals. He sped his motion, using his free hand to pull you back on his fingers. That familiar tension started to pool in your belly. He withdrew, bringing the weight of the crop down against a cheek. 

“You thought you’d cum? That easily?” He was amused. M’Baku tapped the crop against your slick lips in a rhythm that soon had you bucking against it as you had his fingers. He brought you to the edge again. Let your body cool and resumed until the gag could barely stifle a scream. 

“Count off!” You could tell from the strain in his words that he was holding back from fucking you senseless. 

The swish of the crop broke the air. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. You counted each of them as best of you could around the black fabric pressed between your lips 

Your skin was on fire by the time he leaned down and pressed his mouth to your ear.

“That gave me more pleasure than you know, sweetheart. I intend to have more.”

M’Baku was rarely filthy in his words. He was deliberate. What he said he did. So, when the crop broke the air again it was expected. It would be hell to sit the next morning. Impossible to speak. “Ready to cum?” You nodded a fraction of a second before two fingers plunged roughly into you. He finger fucked you, his long digits curling inside you. This time, you couldn’t control the spiral of your body shutting down until all that mattered was cumming for and because of M’Baku. 

“Give it to me, Y/N.” The words gritted from between his teeth. “I should make you cum until you pass out. Huh?” Jabari men never yielded, but they expected the world to bend to their will. At the present moment, you’d be willing to do anything he wanted. Your orgasm rippled through you silently, contracting your muscles until you felt cramps forming in your calves. You heard M’Baku’s soft fuck and I need to be inside you followed by creak of the bench accepting his weight. 

One massive hand pressed into your spine, bringing your face so deeply into the mattress you were forced to turn you head to avoid suffocation. The other gripped the chain between the handcuffs. M’Baku pulled to heat of your pussy onto his dick with no pretense. You stretched like you hadn’t taken him before. You were glad for the gag. You were sure your screams would have awakened the whole of the kingdom. 

His pace was brutal. The sound of his thighs slapping against yours was obscene. He was using the corded muscles of his lower body to thrust into you with such force you could feel the bench sliding back and returning to position each time he withdrew and fucked back into you. Droplets of his sweat pooled in the dip of your back before sliding down the slope of your spine. He barely paused to spread your knees farther open. You felt gaped and between the thickness of him and the cool air, a second orgasm started to creep into your bones. It was useless to try to push away. The tips of your fingers simply grazed his abdomen. Unable to hold on any longer, you convulsed around him. The last bits of your voice seeped through the silk. Control of your body was impossible and you went limp.

M’Baku grunted above you. His strokes changed momentarily before he stiffened. A guttural growl tore from his lips and the warmth of his seed splashed onto your heated skin. He released his hold on the cuffs and removed the gag. You drew in a lungful of air while pulling the blindfold from your eyes. Your legs wouldn’t hold you and you splayed against the soaked sheets. 

When you came to, the room dim and a fresh pair of sheets were under your body. On the nightstand, a glass of water and a duo of pills called to you. You downed both, grateful for the relief you knew would soon come.


	3. Chapter 3

Of all the time you spent with M’Baku, most of it was under cover of darkness and locked away behind closed doors. At first it bothered you, but as time went on you grew to understand that was all you would be allowed. He controlled the dynamics of your arrangement, but subtle power exchanges happened whether or not he was aware of them. On his side was money, status, and power. On your side, there was softness and freedom. With you M’Baku could be wholly selfish. When he was buried deep within you, one of his hands gripping the headboard for leverage, he was simply a man not a king. You, and you alone, had the power to unchain him.

The shimmer of the golden gown carefully arranged across your bed was hypnotizing. It caught the late afternoon sun and cast a mosaic on the walls of your bedroom. Your fingers skimmed the sequins, found them cool to the touch. There was no denying it was a stunning dress. It was impossible to stop yourself from smiling at every detail laid out before you. Perched beside it was a matching pair of strappy heels, a small clutch, and box sealed with M’Baku’s personal crest. Resting atop it all was a square of gilded cardstock. 

You’ve been a good girl lately, Y/N and good girls get rewarded. You’ll find everything you need in your chambers. I expect each item to be in its proper place when I arrive to escort you this evening. Be ready at 9:00pm sharp. 

A quick glance at the bedside clock let you know it was closing in on 6:00pm. M’Baku was particular when he left gifts such as those you were now gathering into your arms. He liked certain smells, particular undergarments depending on the night’s activities, and even sometimes your hair arranged in a designated way. Tonight was one of those evenings. Inside the box, nestled among a bed of snowy white tissue paper, was a bottle of perfume, a strand of golden beads, a pair of bracelets, and another card. 

You showered then oiled your skin until the deep brown shone. You culled your hair into the low puff you knew he preferred. It was a handy source of leverage when he wanted to position your body. Your pussy clenched with the memory of his hands plowed deeply into your hair, the sound of your bodies colliding echoing in the room. He’d been relentless that night, fucking you until the world spun and your eyes fluttered closed. 

At 8:55 you took a seat on the bench at the end of your bed. The dress clung to you in all the right places, but you worried the nearly backless garment revealed too much, like the fact M’Baku hadn’t provided a bra or panties. Your breasts sat high in the halter dress, but you didn’t need a mirror to know your profile showed more than little bit of their suppleness from the side. And against your skin beneath the gown, the golden beads were cold. 

The second card had instructed you in how to use Shibari to loop those beads around your breasts, your waist, between your legs. A hint of them was visible in the low scoop of the gown’s back. But your real source of worry, and pleasure, was the slide of the beads against your clit each time you moved. M’Baku intended to torture you. That was abundantly clear. Even if he’d simply dressed you for his pleasure, only to rip away your clothes, the very act of walking across the room sent jolts up your spine and weakened your knees. 

As he always did, M’Baku arrived precisely when he said he’d do so. You shifted your gaze towards the door to see him filling the frame. M’Baku the warrior king was a sight, but M’Baku dressed for the world was one as well. The tailored tuxedo clung to his muscular frame in a way that made your mouth go dry. He made short work of the distance between you and extended a hand. You took it and were pulled to your feet. M’Baku didn’t speak, just dropped your hand and motioned for you to turn around. He made small noises of approval as you did as commanded. 

“And my instructions?” 

You extended your arms to show the bracelet encircling each wrist before gathering the hem of the dress in your hands. You lifted it above your waist, revealing your lack of panties and the presence of the beads making geometric patterns across your body. 

“Good girl. Stay just like that.” 

You let a moan wisp from your lips when he pressed the solid warmth of his chest against your back, guiding you forward with his steps until a wall stopped any forward movement. Against the shell of your ear, his breath was hot. With a flick of his tongue on your earlobe, he set a bevy of shivers coursing through you. He chuckled. 

“Always so responsive, my love.”

You’d hold onto the endearment for later. 

Each of his hands planted on the curve of a hip, he pulled you back until you were softly arched. It was nearly impossible to stop your knees from buckling when his thick tongue circled the Venus dimples at the base of your spine and made a lazy trail to the nape of your neck. M’Baku lingered there then, placing nips along the column of your neck. He liked to mark you, knew you bruised easily. 

“Stay.” A hand replaced his tongue on your spine and you felt him kneeling behind you. He took full advantage of the thigh high slit in the dress and tossed the sparkling fabric up and over your waist. He grunted his approval at the sight of your brown skin dotted with gold. Before the coolness of the temperature-controlled room was able to settle onto your frame, he palmed your ass, squeezing and jiggling it with a moan. Lost in the feel of his roughened hands, a solid smack drew a startled yelp from you. He soothed the sting with his lips and repeated the actions until your legs were shaking. 

“What did the card read, Y/N?” 

You could hear the thickness in his voice he was trying to hide. You knew him well enough to understand his need to control every aspect of your interactions. He wanted to relinquish no power to you. From the hitch in his voice, you knew he’d failed.

“Good girls get rewarded.” 

You waited for his response, the whip of his hand against your ass again, but neither came. Instead, you were drawn into the heat his mouth. A full-throated gasp escaped and you pulled away from the languid sweep of his tongue across your core. M’Baku murmured his disapproval, jerking your hips back with both hands. You pressed your lips together and tried to stifle a scream when he started to pull you back sharply onto his tongue. Reaching one hand behind you, your fingers found his head and tried to push him away. M’Baku relinquished his hold on one hip and pinned wrist to the small of your back. He hummed against the slickness pooling at the crux of your thighs before ceasing your movements. The slow wave of his tongue was no less torturous. Now the building in your bones was slower and you weren’t sure how much longer your legs would hold you. But you wouldn’t get to find out. Just as quickly as he’d plunged his tongue into your throbbing pussy, he stopped. Between the ragged sounds of your breath, you heard him rise from his knees. He patted your ass before swinging the dress back into place. 

“Go get cleaned up. We have somewhere to be.” He was nonchalant while you were trying to will your body towards the bathroom. 

When you emerged, he was standing in front of the mirror atop your dresser checking his beard for what you assumed were traces of you. He noticed you in the reflection, a wicked smile breaking across his face. 

“Come.”

~~~  
Standing in the foyer of a massive home in the Golden City, you racked your brain trying to figure out the last time M’Baku had taken you out. In the three years of your arrangement, they were few and far between. That settled heavily in your stomach, but you knew what you’d signed up for. In Jabari land, who and what you were was an open secret. No one dared to disrespect you outright because they weren’t crazy. However, there was no doubt they whispered. You sighed.

M’Baku glanced down at you and furrowed his brow. A large hand swept down your back, settled on the dip just before your ass jutted outward. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to your forehead.

“No thinking. Just enjoy the evening, usana.” 

More tenderness you’d store away for later. 

When the gilded doors to what you thought was a ballroom opened, your breath was taken away. Instead of the open expanse of dancefloor and a band, the two of you stood in a private art gallery along with a handful of other exquisitely dressed couples. You lifted your face to look at him. He smiled warmly. 

“Good girls get rewarded, remember?” 

You swooned at the thought he remembered your love for museums, specifically mid-century art. In your excitement you wandered ahead of him taking in the canvases before you. He hung back for several minutes before returning to your side with a flute of champagne. You curled an arm around his waist and pressed your cheek to his chest. 

“Thank you.”

He nodded and the two of you settled into a comfortable silence, oblivious to the others around you. You’d inquired about a powder room and were currently wandering down an art lined hallway in the direction you’d been pointed. From behind you a rush of heat enveloped you and pushed through the door. You turned prepared to fight as best you could, but was relieved to see M’Baku’s huge presence filling the space. His stare was dark. You knew it well so it was no surprise when he shifted your dress over your hips hefted you onto the counter top, sweeping a bevy of creams and toiletries into the sink basin. He deftly unhooked the halter top with one hand, the other slipping past the sequined fabric to cup your sex. You knew he’d find you wet. The golden beads had been making each step that evening a source of pleasure. M’Baku swept them to the side to feather his fingers across your already sensitive clit. You bucked, pressed backwards until you met the cool glass of the mirror behind you. 

“Don’t run from me, Y/N. You know what happens when you run.” 

You did and maybe it was time to push his buttons to get exactly what you wanted. You pulled away again, trying to press you knees together. M’Baku’s face twisted and a growl started deep in his chest. Mission accomplished. Power shifted. 

“Every time I think you’re behaving…”

He jerked you roughly to the edge of the counter, the thickness of his legs making it impossible for you to close yours. Your right breast was dwarfed in his palm. He squeezed until you let out a whimper then rolled the turgid nipple between his thumb and forefinger. You gripped his wrist and he paused momentarily. 

“Touch me without permission again and the crop will be the least of your worries.” 

Well damn. You dropped your hands to grip the edge of the marble slab. His teeth sank into the soft flesh of your shoulder. You hissed, knew a bruise was already beginning to flower beneath the surface. While you were distracted by the sloppy kiss he was pressing against your mouth, M’Baku thrust two fingers into you. He swallowed your scream. Your hand lifted.

“Put your hand down, Y/N. Test me again, understand?” The sharp edge in his voice clenched the muscles in your stomach. You knew you were walking a fine line between pleasure and punishment. You decided to cross it and pressed a hand to his chest.

There was a fraction of pause before you felt his energy shift. The fingers inside you pumped slowly, his thumb joining them to circle your clit. The concentration on his face frightened you a bit. Your hips started to move of their own volition, your ass sliding easily across the polished stone. It took all the strength you had not to place your hands to his body. Here you were, damn near naked in a guest bathroom and he was still composed in his tux. 

M’Baku’s fingers sped and he used the power in his corded arms to finger fuck you with enough force to rattle the bottles in the sink and arch your shoulders back to the mirror. 

“M’Baku! Please…Please…Please.”

“Please what? You disobey me to get what you want? I know that trick, dear. Like I know your body. How I know that you want me to fuck the taste out of your mouth and then go back to the party like nothing happened.”

You hummed, unable to form words while his fingers curled upwards and hit your spot. Your hands hurt from gripping the counter, but you were almost there. You threw your body onto his fingers without care. So close. So very close. And then nothing. You whined, pushed your eyes open to see his amused face before he pulled you from the counter and bent you over it. You assumed the position you knew he wanted. Legs wide. Back arched. Hands clasped at the small of your back. 

His zipper rasped open before you heard the rustle of him pulling his rigid dick free. M’Baku bottomed out without pretense. Curling his fingers around your wrists, he bounced you back brutally. The slap of your ass against his thighs was rhythmic. 

“Fuck…I’m sorry. I’ll behave, daddy.”

He grunted. “Too late.”

Your tried to press your cheek against the marble, but he pulled your head up by your hair. 

“No, usana. Look at yourself taking this dick. I dare you to look away.”

You looked wild, dress pooled around your waist, breasts bouncing with each rough stroke, eyes clouded with pleasure, bottom lip pulled between your teeth. M’Baku looped an arm between yours and arched you back towards him. He clasped your throat with his free hand.

“I think you need a better view, huh? His hand tightened. “You gonna cum for me, pretty girl?”

Your eyes locked with his in the mirror. “Yes. May I, sir?” 

He nodded and thrusted with precision until you felt your legs give way. You screamed his name, your body falling forward. He held you aloft and continued fucking you through another wave of spasms. He was trying to kill you. You were sure of it. 

“I should make you cum until you pass out for disobeying me. Give me one more.” 

He jackhammered into you until you released over his thighs. Finally satisfied you’d been properly punished, he released his hold on you and perched you back onto the counter. M’Baku tongue kissed you deeply then moved to clean his pants with a thick hand towel. 

“What about you?” You were confused that he hadn’t cum, too. 

He winked. “Clean up. I’ll meet you back in the gallery. There’s more to see.”


	4. Chapter 4

At the final step of the hallway before reentering the gallery, your legs had finally steadied. You’d sat perched on the countertop trying to catch your breath for several minutes before replacing the toiletries back in their correct places and cleaning up. This wasn’t the first time he’d left you breathless in a bathroom. He’d pulled you into many over the last few years, but they were always within the confines of the palace and surrounding buildings. 

This was the first time you’d have to worry about whether people could smell the scent of your bodies mixed together or see the flowering of bruises on your neck and shoulders. The golden beads were still doing exactly as M’Baku had planned, making each step even more jolting. How you’d make it the rest of the evening you didn’t know. 

When the door of the room swung open, your eyes panned until they finally found him. The tux seemed made expressly for him and it sent a bevy of flutters through you. You quieted them. There was no room for romance here. A beat after you spotted him, he did the same. There was open lust masking his features and something else you couldn’t quite place your fingers on. He started across the room to you, being stopped several times by those wanting to greet a visiting dignitary. When he at last reached you, the softness of his lips kissed your shoulder and his fingers intertwined with yours. 

“Do you wish to stay for dinner or would you like to return home?” 

Choices with M’Baku in this arrangement were rare. You pondered a moment and opted to stay. This night was something you’d store away for later and you wanted to savor every bit of it. 

Halfway through the second course, M’Baku’s hand slipped from the table and onto your thigh. He continued his conversation with the art collector across the dinner placements, showing no indication he was now curling his fingers around the slit of the dress and pulling it over your thighs. The cool air of the room flushed your skin and your now very exposed core. His hand moved back to the table and you caught his sidelong glance at you. You knew you were expected to remain as he’d positioned you. 

You were sipping a nearly full goblet of white wine when his hand once again slipped below the tabletop. The pull of a finger across your folds made you jolt. A slosh of wine splashed onto your wrist and you swung wide eyes at M’Baku. A mischievous grin spread across his face. He increased the speed of the swipes, the beads adding texture for further sensation. You gripped his wrist, tried to cease his movements but it was fruitless. 

“Drink your wine, mnandi,” he whispered with his lips flush against your ear. 

You did as told, but nearly choked when one thick digit plunged into you. Your grip on his wrist tightened while your bottom lip pulled between your teeth. You were thankful for the heavy linen tablecloth when M’Baku’s finger momentarily left your body and his hand spread your legs to opposite sides of your chair. His finger returned, joined by another, to cycle in and out of you at a pace that didn’t call the attention of anyone else at the table. You were impressed by his ability to continue having a full conversation while you doing your best to not open your mouth and moan. 

Deciding not to fight against his will, you used your grip on his arm as an anchor to move your hips as slowly as possible. He rewarded you with a low growl and the increased fucking of his digits. You stifled your whimpers with a gulp of wine. The liquor was making you loose and warm. You released your hold on M’Baku and propped your elbows on the table, your fingers tented in front of your mouth, drew shallow breaths to avoid screaming his name. The rough pad of his thumb against your clit was your undoing. You gripped the linen next to your plate and your silverware clattered together. It was to your luck the wait staff was clearing dishes for the next course. M’Baku withdrew his fingers and brought them to his mouth, chased the taste of you with a sip of your wine. 

“Sweet.” 

It was all you could do to make it through dessert and after dinner drinks. Combined with the wine, the snifter of brandy had your limbs even looser. M’Baku noticed and hooked an arm around your waist. 

“I’m taking you home.”

“And you’re going to fuck me?” 

His eyebrow raised. You may have been sexually open for him, but he usually was in control of every bit of pleasure each of you received. 

“Huh? ‘Cause if not, I’m fucking you.” Your hand slid from his waist. You palmed his stiffening dick. 

His eyes darkened and you matched their intensity with your own. 

“Let’s go. Now.” He raised a hand of goodbye to the room and pulled you towards the line of waiting vehicles used to shuttle guests to and from their destinations. 

M’Baku practically pushed you into the luxury sprinter van, but you weren’t interested in him dominating your exchange. Using the palm of your hand, you pressed his back to the leather seat and called over your shoulder to the driver. 

“Roll up the partition. And take the scenic route!” The motorized hum filled the interior. Now satisfied you had complete privacy, you turned your attention back to M’Baku. He looked amused. You’d change that soon enough. 

You moved to him with determination and precision, unbuttoning and removing his jacket then his shirt. All the while, M’Baku complied. You could see he was interested in seeing just how far you’d go. When you tapped his legs, he rose enough to help you remove his pants and boxers. He sprung free fully hard and bobbing against his abdomen. He may have been pretending to be unaffected, but his body was clearly calling his bluff. 

A flick of your fingers dropped the halter of the dress from your shoulders and you shimmied your hips out of the rest of the shining fabric. You sauntered over to him clad only in the intricately tied beads then slipped to the floor before him. Pushing his knees apart with force, you relished the grunt of surprise that escaped him. You wrapped your tongue around the tip of his dick, swiping your tongue as slowly as possible to hear him struggle to hold in his moans. You could see yourself getting drunk on power very easily.   
Bringing the O of your mouth fully around his shaft, you let the wetness of your lips and tongue coat him. You bobbed your head at your own pace, slapping away his hand when he tried to palm the back of your head. When you took him fully into your throat his thrust forward caused you to gag. You’d let him have that. It was pleasure for both of you. M’Baku accepted your invitation, cupped his hands around your head, and bucked his hips off the leather seat beneath him. You let him use your mouth while you slipped fingers deeply into your pussy which was now soaking. 

You had the perfect view of his face. M’Baku’s head was thrown back, his eyes closed, and his mouth opened. You let him fuck your mouth until you felt the muscles in his legs contract. He was close. Very close. You removed your mouth with a sloppy pop. His eyes sprang open and he glared at you. 

“No,” you taunted him as you moved to straddle him. He let out a guttural sound you’d never heard before as you lowered your sopping core onto him. His hands instantly shot to your hips, pressing you down deeply and fucking up with his own. You moved his hands from your body again. 

“No touching, usana. I told you I was fucking you.” The wine and brandy still flowed through you. It made you brave with M’Baku in ways that had never surfaced. Again, he complied.

You braced your hands against his chest and rolled your hips slowly, pressing down and lifting with each movement. You kept a steady pace, brought your face to his to take his tongue into your mouth. You caught the flex of his hands out of the corner of your eye before your closed them. The curve of his dick inside of you intoxicated you even more. You needed more force. Needed to be fucked. Hard and fast. Exactly as M’Baku always did. 

“I need your hands on me, M’Baku.” 

One massive hand immediately found its way to your throat, squeezing tightly. “Ride that dick faster. Thought you were in control, huh?”

His other hand bounced off your ass with a smack that filled the entirety of the van. He slapped the tingling flesh again and again until your skin was no fire. You tried to grab his hand.

“Don’t get shy now.” 

M’Baku hooked his arms beneath yours, locking you into place. The wide spread of his legs gaped yours. He started slowly, used his powerful legs to grind up into you. He growled with each thrust.

“You never learn your lesson. Always testing me.” His strokes remained slow, but were brutal like he was trying to break you. “After all this time you still haven’t learned that this pussy and all that you are belong to me.” 

He latched his warm tongue around a hardened nipple, nipped it with his teeth. His thrusts sped and you moaned so loudly you were sure the world heard you. You tried to push away from the pleasure spiraling through you.

“No.” He was mocking you. “You owe me. I intended on collecting several times over.” The cockiness was back in his voice. 

His next thrust nearly bounced you off his lap. You gripped the grab handle closest to you, but M’Baku pulled you flush with his body again using the strings of beads. They snapped and a rain of gold showered you both. His thumb found its way to your clit. You screamed then saw the wickedness on his face. He bounced you recklessly, his thumb’s pressure forcing your body to move without your permission. You knew your mouth was open, but there was no sound. You felt a shockwave pass through you and your shuddered in M’Baku’s arms. 

He flipped you beneath him, drawing a leg over each shoulder. “My turn.”

M’Baku buried his head at the crux of your shoulder, the hotness of his breath seared your skin. One hand gripped your left breast tightly, his thumb flicking back and forth. He’d slowed now, seemingly wanting to torture you. He dug deeply into you peppering each stroke with grunts, growls, and a string of fucks that made you wetter. 

Stretching an arm above your head, you pressed a hand against the window to brace yourself. You took every inch of him. His hand made its way back to your throat. It clamped harshly, bringing darkness to the edge of your vision. 

“M’Baku.”

He didn’t respond, only continued to slam into you. 

“…’Baku.”

Air was in short supply, but that spiral was pooling in your belly again. His strokes changed. They were uncontrolled, shorter, faster. The darkness continued to creep in. You tapped against his hips, tired to slide from beneath him. 

“Fuck, Y/N. Keep taking it. Don’t fucking run.” His breath changed to gasps and his hand finally released as he spilled inside you. You shuddered to orgasm after him, the shock of it taking the last bit of energy you had before drawing you into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Somewhere between sleep and dream, you felt your body moving. Or maybe floating was a better word. Whatever the case, when you finally felt solid you were curled against something warm. Exhaustion had a grip on you that was hard to break, but you managed to push open your eyes for the briefest of moments. The very warm and very large pillow beneath you was M’Baku. He’d lifted you from the now cooled leather seats and into his arms. You were sprawled across his lap, your head pressed tightly to his heart. Its beat was steady as was his breathing. M’Baku was awake and his hold on you was firm. It was as if he was trying to stop you from leaving. During your slumber, or blackout, he’d wrapped your nude frame in his dress shirt. It was endearing and you stored away yet another memory for those times you were alone.

He must have felt you stir because one hand smoothed back your hair and the other followed shortly thereafter to lift your chin. 

“Uxolo. Ndandibuhlungu kakhulu kuwe.” (I’m sorry. I was too rough with you.)

The hitch in his voice made you sad. It was the first time you’d heard it. Between the two of you, there had been no shortage of pleasure and pain. You wanted to soothe him, but the voice you’d used to tease him at the gallery was nowhere to be found. Your throat ached. There would certainly be bruises in the morning, but you’d try. Your words came out a rasp. 

“Shhh. Musa ukuthetha. Sifuduka ekhaya. Makhe ndikunakekele.” (Don’t speak. We’re almost home. Let me take care of you.)

You nodded, let your eyes close again, and rested against him. You felt safe. It wasn’t a new feeling with M’Baku. In your years under his purview, there’d never been a time you’d felt afraid or uncared for. And while most of your interactions had been behind closed doors or cover of night, fear or coercion was never among the feelings coursing through you whenever he was near. 

This night, however, had been special. He’d made sure of it. You tried to clear your mind enough to remember to gather a handful of the golden beads or make sure he’d forget to take back his shirt. M’Baku was a very tangible part of your life, but those items would make your hopes he actually cared for your heart that much more real. 

For the moment, you reveled in the well of happiness that came from snuggling deeper into his arms, feeling his chuckle rumble through his chest, and hearing the echo of his voice in the shell of your ear. 

“Rest, little one. I’ll wake you when we arrive home.”

Home. The use of that word wasn’t lost on you, but at the present sleep was more important than daydream. You followed his orders and soon rest became comforting blackness.

Your opportunity to gather the golden beads was lost because by the time you were awaken by the movement of M’Baku, he was carrying your sleeping frame out of the sprinter and into a private palace entrance. You watched through half closed eyes him engaging with one of his personal guards while speaking in hushed tones. He nodded briefly towards you before the man gave a curt salute and you passed into the king’s chambers. M’Baku’s gentle grip on your body only ended when he placed you among the furs of his bed. His firm order to stay locked your body into place. 

When he returned, he balanced a small tray on one massive palm. You felt the dip of the bed when he sat, scooted over to accommodate his bulk. The sound of china and wood clinked together on the bedside table. You heard the silvery sound of a spoon against a cup ring out momentarily before M’Baku twisted the top half of his torso towards you. He held out a mug of steaming liquid. In his hands the cup looked delicate, but when he handed it to you, it took two hands for you to steady it.

“Drink. It will soothe your throat.” That hitch was still there. He reached out with a single digit and traced the beginnings of a bruise. He moved quietly and pressed his lips to it. His apology was not hard to read.

He turned again towards the tray and returned to position with two small pills tucked into his palm. He nodded and you swallowed them. You could tell your wince bothered him. He motioned he would return and disappeared into the darkness of the room. There was the brief lighting of the bathroom before he pulled the door closed. 

Sleep was starting to wash over you for a third time when the familiar dip of the bed pulled you from the edge. He’d showered, now smelled of citrus and spice. He was silent when he settled with his back against the headboard and drew you into his arms again. The warmth of a moist cloth settled onto your neck. 

“Sleep, usana.” His voice was husky and you knew he was just as exhausted as you. 

~~~   
Your eyes opened slowly. You were still exhausted in a most delicious way. Feeling M’Baku’s arms slung protectively across your waist, you pushed your lids completely open to drink in the sight of him in the early morning light. As was nearly always the case, you couldn’t help but to admire how all the rugged pieces of him fit together in a man who’d moved from ruling your tribe to commanding your body to owing your heart. You let out a quiet sigh. He owned a heart he would never claim. To think he would was foolish.

Delving deeper into your self-doubt was quieted when you spied the small jar of golden beads next to your emptied tea cup on the tray. You’d been so exhausted the night before that you hadn’t noticed. It was impossible to stop the smile from breaking across your face. 

“It pleases me such a simple gesture makes you so happy, little one.” 

His voice, deepened even further by sleep, sent a tremor through you. 

You felt the weight of his body shift on the bed beside you and in one swift moment you found yourself beneath him. He palmed your cheek, looked at you in a way you’d never quite seen before. Something about the look, perhaps its adoration, emboldened you and you captured the hand in yours. You took long moments looking at M’Baku’s hand. You studied the lines and texture of his skin, soaking in the contrast of your flesh. After endless moments, you raised your eyes toward him. 

“Thank you for last night. It was more than I expected.” While your voice was still a wisp of what it normally was, your words didn’t waver. 

You watched the darkening of lust in his eyes. He was remembering the bathroom, the table, and the trip home. Your core clenched, nipples hardened. 

“No. I will not take you. Today you rest.”

Without realizing it, you’d pouted. Somehow, it endeared you to M’Baku even more. 

“Tomorrow. Today you will be pampered. I need you whole.” 

M’Baku waited patiently for you to shower and dress. He was even more patient while you ate breakfast. When you started to putter while gathering your garments from the night before, his patience ran out. 

“Little one, you are testing my limits. There will be none of this…” he placed your hand to the thickness of his dick pressing against the linen pants he wore. “Until you do as I ask. Is that understood?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

He looked at you quizzically before scooping you over his shoulder and depositing you onto the bed. 

“You can have this, however,” he mused while pulling the clothes from your lower half. 

M’Baku used one hand to press into your belly, stretching his thumb down to grind against your clit. When you arched from the mattress he quieted you with a sharp look and went back to his thumb’s meandering. You propped yourself on your forearms to study him while he focused all of his attention to your slickening pussy. Seemingly satisfied with the results of his thumbs, M’Baku hooked each of your legs around his own forearms and pulled you closer to the bed’s edge. 

“Just a small taste,” he murmured before kissing the spot his thumb had just vacated. He suckled then curled his tongue at your entrance. What was left of your voice caught in your throat. You hand shot to the top of his head when he lapped at your lips, pressing you deeper into the mattress to stop you from moving again. When you pressed again his head as signal for pause, he did so and caught your gaze.

“Either use it as a grip or the sheets. Don’t push me away again, uthando (love).” His term of endearment came out a growl and that was enough for your grasp on his hair to take on a different meaning. Now you used it to press his tongue into your faster, your other hand pulling the sheets into your fist. 

M’Baku used his grip on your legs to buck you forward. His mouth was relentless. At times the fullness of his lips seemed to cover your entire pussy, pulling out a piece of your spirt with each sloppy kiss. Others, his tongue fucked into your so forcefully you couldn’t help the coil in your stomach from nearly spilling over. 

Finally, his mouth retreated and was replaced by two thick fingers pumping in and out of you while he repositioned his body to hover of yours fully. He seemed determined to break you down until you obeyed. 

“Why you continue to pretend I don’t know why you defy me, I’ll never know. Brats get punished, right?”

“Yes sir!”

“And that’s what you wanted, huh?” His fingers picked up speed. 

“Yes!”

“Yes what?” he snarled. 

“Yes sir!”

“Tell me what I expect.” He bit down into her shoulder. 

“Respect. Compliance. Pleasure.” 

His dark chuckle echoed in the room. “Good girl. Now give me what’s mine.”

Your knees felt further open, your body almost trying to swallow his fingers as you rotated your hips towards him again and again until the dam inside you broke. The room spun while you convulsed and squirted into his palm. 

~~~~  
You’d cried yourself to sleep without realizing it. Rejection, even if the words hadn’t fallen directly from his lips, was still rejection. And you’d felt every ounce of his council’s rebuke of you. To them you were tainted, simply an object to be relieve the lust of their warrior king. They couldn’t see, nor feel, what had grown between you over the last years. 

You’d spent the day at the hot springs being pampered at the request and demand of M’Baku. He’d assembled a team of women to cater to you and a small cadre of guards to make sure you weren’t disturbed. The guard detail was new and it set your mind into motion about what it could mean. 

You’d been deep into a daydream about your rule as M’Baku’s queen when you entered the massage room and stepped directly into the conversation of two council members receiving services. The man and woman had chuckled out their cruelty not knowing you stood in the doorway. They’d joked with each other about his announcement at the council meeting that he intended to publicly claim you and what he expected. They laughed at his demand you be respected. Scoffed while listing off your accomplishments and talents. Ended the conversation by calling you a whore who’d never be a proper Jabari wife. 

It wasn’t until the guard who’d accompanied you clattered his rungo against the ground that their attention shifted to you. You’d let your eyes travel between the two of them, the hurt evident before you left the room as quietly as you’d entered. You would let no one see you cry. The ache spiraling from the center of your chest wouldn’t let you be happy that the one thing you’d wanted was now reality. It wasn’t until the guard detail had left you securely in your chambers that you let everything spill out from your heart. 

“Are you okay?” M’Baku ventured, interrupting your blank stare out into the driving Jabari snow. He gathered you close and tucked your head beneath his chin. 

You nodded tightly, both of you knowing it was a lie. He accepted your momentary break with honesty. Most times, even the hint of an untruth was enough to get you the crop. This was different. He could sense how your spirit was sagging. 

M’Baku grunted his acknowledgement of your answer and you felt electricity course through you. You were in far more trouble than you cared to admit. Part of you wanted to hide behind him while he roared and quelled any talk of your lack of worth. Another part of you wanted to slink away into the deepest hinterlands of the kingdom and nurse your hurt pride. The elders didn’t know you as M’Baku did. They had no idea of your education or your talents. Your talent, for them, was fucking the king. No matter what M’Baku seemed to think, that would always color their dealings with you. 

Instinct kicked in. You removed herself from M’Baku’s arms and put up your walls. Never let them get too close, you reminded herself.

“What’s for dinner?” you tried to remove the husky quality from your voice and sound jovial. You knew you’d failed when M’Baku’s eyes focused squarely on your lips before answering.

“You will not shutdown. I’ve made my intentions with you known. Let me handle the politics of this, will you?” There was no anger in his voice, just softness and concern. You relented with a nod of your head. You’d let him have this false victory, but you refused to be disrespected by anyone. 

Over the years, M’Baku had become more than adept at reading your moods. He knew you were withdrawing. He would not have it.

“Intombi encinci (little girl), bed. Now.” 

The firmness of his statement made you aware this was not the time to challenge his authority, so you moved as quickly as your deflated mood would allow. Reaching your position, you took a seat on the green velvet bench at the end of the bed. Palms flat on your knees, you raised expectant eyes at him. He stalked towards you slowly, peeling off his clothing as he went. By the time he found his final place in front of you, he stood proudly nude with his dick bobbing against his stomach.

He motioned for you to stand and you complied. He was silent as he pulled the deep blue tunic and matching undergarments from your brown skin. Once the silk was piled your feet, he kicked it aside and stepped closer. His large palms ghosted over your skin. You could all at once feel him, but each pass of his hands seemed like a memory you couldn’t quite catch. 

“I’ve feel as if I’ve fucked you a thousand times, little one.”

M’Baku’s arms reached out to circle your waist, jerking you towards his body. 

“I don’t know if I’ve ever made love to you.” He dipped his head to pull a nipple into his mouth while the other found itself rolled between his fingers. “Let me remedy that. Will you allow me?”

You felt you stomach flutter then nodded. His fingers found the lingering marks of his hands on your throat.

“Do you know why I leave bruises? Because I want you to remember you’re mine. I want every man that looks at you to know you’ve been claimed.”

M’Baku grazed the tender skin with his teeth then lapped his tongue over the sensitive places. He used a heavy hand plunged deeply into your hair to pull the column of your neck back. Each open-mouthed kiss he gifted there heated your skin more. When those kisses landed behind your ear you shuddered. You heard the amusement in his voice. 

“I know every one of those spots on your body, love. I intended on visiting them each multiple times.” 

You pressed a kiss to his chest and smiled a bit. Of all the times you’d been with him, this was intense in a new way. M’Baku held fast to your hair, but now brought his mouth from your neck to your lips. He swept his tongue over the seam of your mouth, requesting entry to taste you. You granted him all he wanted. His kiss was fevered. He groaned into your mouth, slid his hands from your waist to palm your ass. You felt the twitch of his dick against your belly. You ground yourself against it in an attempt to get the friction to spurn him to fuck you. His mouth did not falter.

This time, you wrapped your hand around his girth and twisted your wrist around the tip enough to get his attention. 

“Anxious?”

You answered him by dropping to your knees, but he pulled you to eye level by your upper arms. 

“No.” The word was final and it stunned you. “This isn’t about me, sweetheart.”

M’Baku took a seat on the bed bench and swung your body over his lap. He hovered your drenched pussy over his, taking note of how your pupils were dilating. He seemed enthralled by you. You whined a bit, tried to use your body weight to press down onto him. 

“I love it when you crave me like this.” He pressed his tip into your folds with a control you didn’t know was possible. 

“You’re torturing me,” you stuttered out. “Please.” 

He sank you a few more inches onto him. “That’s because I want you to ache for me as I ache for you.”

If you could see yourself, you knew your eyes would be wild. You felt your core stretching to accommodate him, pulsing like it was trying to draw him in of its own free will. You braced your hands on each of his shoulders and set a small wave with your hips. The resounding slap M’Baku braced against your ass stung.

“You forget your place, girl.” 

Your movement ceased. The crack of his hand against your flesh came again in a quick succession of three. 

“I apologize, sir.”

Satisfied with your apology, M’Baku pushed himself to the hilt. “Now move.”

You set a slow place, pushing and pulling your body along the length of his girth. Each time you withdrew and sank down, a hiss of pleasure found its way out of your mouth. M’Baku seemed to want to push you to the edge and beyond. He shifted his body lower on the bench, the new angle allowing the curve of his dick to hit the deepest parts of you time and again. You wanted scream, but the sounds he was making made you wetter. You wanted to hear all of them. 

“I want to fuck and love away the memories of the other men who thought they deserved a gift like you and failed to live up to your expectations.” 

M’Baku’s grip on your hip tightened until you could feel every inch of him piston into you. His breath was changing. It came out harshly, his nostrils flared. 

“I want you to have every inch of me because you deserve it all. My dick. My gifts. My heart.”

You wanted all of it, boldly and freely in the light and the dark. 

“And you’ll accept these things, no?” 

“Yes.”

“What do you want, little one?” 

“All of you, sir. Every bit.” 

“Then you shall have it.”

He rose then, you still clinging to his body. M’Baku hooked a muscled forearm beneath each of your thighs. Like instinct your arms locked around his neck. He stood, legs akimbo, fucking into you wildly. You bounced against him, concentrated on the slap of your ass against his thighs. The beginnings of tears began to cloud your vision. Sound left you again. 

“Cum for me, love.”

He jerked you flush against his body and found his way to the nearest wall, pressed your back against it. 

“I said cum for me.” He was rougher this time and punctuated each word with a thrust that clattered the mirror next to your shoulder. 

When you shook your head in the negative, he looked crestfallen. 

“Cum with me,” you replied. 

Later, your back pressed into this check in the hot springs, M’Baku traced a drop of water cascading from your temple down the center of your chest.

“All of you belongs to me, usana. We’ll deal with the council in the morning.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick peek back at reader and M'Baku

Throwing one last glance over your shoulder, you tucked the small jar of golden beads into your hand and pulled the door behind you. That was the last of it. No more sleeping away from M’Baku and no more of him coming to you in the night only to be gone by the sun crested over the mountains. Beginning tonight you’d warm yourself beside the massive hearth in his room and wrap yourself in the soft furs of his bed. M’Baku had claimed you publicly and privately. It was still new, but it was exactly what you wanted. The council was a different story.

He’d stormed into the meeting hall and demanded an audience that before long had turned into the boom of his voice echoing throughout the room, down the crowded halls, and into the throne room where you waited. You could make out his threats to resort to absolute rule, to abolish the council altogether, and to replace each of them before he’d stalked into the room and sat heavily upon his throne.

“My Lord. I take it the discussion did not go as you desired?” you probed gently.

He growled. “Those insufferable imbeciles foolishly believe they can tell me to whom I can give my heart and my body. I’ll banish the lot of them!”

The flutter of your heart when he defended your honor was getting harder and harder to hide.

“It does not have to come to that, my king. I am sure it will take time for them to accept…”

“You? That very thought they have any misguided thoughts about you reddens by vision.”

You could tell he was barely hanging onto his anger. You felt powerless to change the minds of people so used to their influence swaying the lives and futures of the Jabri that any change of course was seen as a direct affront to their very being. But the power you did have could take the world off his shoulders and his mind.

“Is there anything I can do my Lord?” You watched as he picked up on your use of formalities and the husky octave of your voice.

“Bolt the door.” The demand wasn’t gentle nor was it a request.

You moved swiftly to do as commanded, returning to stand before him. He locked eyes with you, questioning what you were offering.

“Take what you will. However you will, my king.” Your smile was wicked. 

His fingers, long and thick, reached out and caught the edge of the emerald green tunic you wore over a pair of matching lounging shorts. Your bare feet slid easily over the slate floor until you were wedged between his spread thighs. Your heart quickened in anticipation.

“Remove them.” He gestured idly towards the linen covering your frame.

You moved slowly, shimmying your thick hips out of the fitted shorts and letting them pool around your ankles before kicking them aside. M’Baku growled again before jerking you towards him.

“Too slow,“ he mumbled as he hooked heavy fingers at the yoke of the shirt and split the fabric from your body. 

The thick pink of his tongue swept out over his full lips, his eyes lit at the heave of your breasts and nipples peaking in the cool air. One digit made a slow circle around one distended nipple then moved to the other. M’Baku leaned forward, the warmth of his breath a pleasurable difference from the cold, and latched onto a bronzed globe. You fought to keep your hands at your sides. You so badly wanted to press a palm to the back of his head and crush your body into his mouth more fully. Instead, you took what he offered.

You were so lost in your pleasure that his hand on your shoulder almost didn’t register.

“Bow, princess.”

Your knees against the cool slate was familiar, almost welcomed because some part of him would soon be inside you. The rustle of his garb moving from his thighs and waist was like music. But the prize of it all was the thickness jutting from between those muscled legs, velvet and steel all in one. You watched with wonder at his grip at the base, the way his wrist twisted and pumped before he angled the head towards your mouth.

“Open.”

He slid in easily, the thick vein beneath his curve gliding against the wetness of your tongue until the girth pushed your cheeks outward and made your jaw tingle.

“That’s my good girl. You know just how I like it. Show me.”

You clasped your hands behind you and rested them in the dip of your back. Flattening your tongue, you took in more of him until the bulbous head hit the back of your throat. You withdrew then pressed forward again, speeding with each pass. You felt M’Baku’s thighs widen and heard the scrape of his nails against the wood of the throne. You could almost swear you heard him moan your name. Almost because without warning, his hands fisted into your hair and he bucked up into you. You gagged slightly, your throat now accustomed to power of his thrusts, but not the speed with which he pumped and stroked. You dug your nails into your wrist and reveled in the bite of pain that spiked through you.

“Can I get deeper, usana?” The term of endearment was in direct opposition to how he thrusted into your throat. You could only hum around him. This spurned him even more. Spurned him to grunt about wanting to fuck you in every way possible and loud enough for the council to hear. M’Baku reached one long arm around your frame and a resounding smack echoed through the room. The sting across your ass was perfect.

“You like that? Always ready for the crop or my hand, eh?” His laugh was full of mischief. His heavy hand found it’s mark again then rejoined the other in your hair.

He fucked into your mouth a few more times before pulling from you with an agonizing groan. He positioned you on the throne, one thick leg over each of the armrest.

“You know what the council is afraid of?” He teased your folds with his thumb. You bucked against the friction wanting more. Your tried to set a slow roll with your hips, but M’Baku pressed against your belly with his palm.

“Hmmm?” The informal response came before you realized. “Please tell me, my lord.”

M’Baku stared for a beat before continuing his thumb’s passes. This time the digit pressed into you and your back arched in the smoothed wood.

“They’re afraid you’re going to join me on this throne.” His thumb pumped lazily. He studied the way your stomach rose and fell with each shaky breath, how your legs spread further across the armrests as your core tried to pull him deeper. He withdrew suddenly and circled the rough pad across your clit. You hissed his name at the contact.

“They’re correct in their fears, princess. That’s exactly what shall happen.”

He stood and planted his feet firmly. You caught his eye knowing what was coming next. He bottomed out without warning, culling his arm beneath your waist when you bolted from where he’d perched you.

“They’re afraid that you’ll fuck your way into power. That you’ll get the ear of the Great Gorilla through your mouth and your pussy,” he grunted, his strokes picking up in speed. He seemed mesmerized by the bounce of your breasts and the open O of your mouth trying to form something other than base sounds and not actual words.

“Do you think they’re correct?” Each word a thrust met with only the mews you could produce. “Answer me, love.”

“No, my king.” It was hard to concentrate.

“Why?”

“Because…”

“Continue.” He folded his body above you and crushed the two of you together.

“Because I love you.”

“Because you love me?” His thrusts slowed and became sweeter.

“Yes, my grace.”

“And do you believe I love you?” He questioned as he pulled your legs from the throne and placed one on each shoulder.

You hesitated, afraid to answer for fear of looking foolish.

“I see I have some more convincing to do.”

He dove more deeply into you, seemingly trying break your body apart and rebuild It. You’d let him if that meant he’d continue to fill you.

“When I’ve done with you, and understand that will be hours from now, I’m going to show you just how much I love you, too.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to when reader and M'Baku met.

The sheer amount of power and influence, not to mention money, in the room frightened you. Everywhere your eyes rested, there was another person whose rank made you dizzy. For the third time in as many minutes, you wiped your hands across the dark skirt hugging the ample curves of your lower body. The white, frilled collar shirt was tucked neatly into the raw silk. You looked professional even if you didn’t feel such. You tried to concentrate on the steady clack of your heels across the floor as you journeyed back and forth to ensure the exhibit was up and ready on time for the evening’s opening. This wasn’t your job, but when the chance to take on additional responsibilities had arisen you jumped at the chance. Most opening days you’d be fetching coffee and making copies. Your education made you more than qualified to be an assistant curator, but you were willing to pay your dues and work your way to a full director position at some point in your life. 

Still, you couldn’t help but to be bored with your life as it stood. Work, volunteer, home, dinner, bed, repeat. Sometimes the world was shaken up by a holiday or a night out, but most evenings while tucked into your bed you felt restless and unfulfilled. Stepping back to ensure a painting was properly aligned, you propped your chin on your fist and chewed at your bottom lip. It was perfect in both position and composition. Robert Gwathmey’s Phrenetic Confusion was one of your absolute favorites. You would have never given up the chance to see it in person let alone be able to run your fingers along the frame before it was hung. 

“Stunning, isn’t it?” 

The deep timbre of the voice coming up beside you was like autumn and honey all in one. You turned your head to place a face to the exquisite voice. You were not disappointed. Your body bowed by instinct. 

“Your highness.” When you rose, you couldn’t help but to smile at the grin spread across his brown face. “It is breathtaking. Shall I find the director for you?”

“Such formality. I like it.” There was something in his voice that sent a tremor through you. “That won’t be necessary. I’m simply taking in the pieces in advance. I’m not sure I’ll be returning for the evening’s events.” 

“That is quite a shame, my lord. There are so many more of Gwathmey’s pieces yet to be hung. I’m especially looking forward to Non-Fiction. It’s moving.” 

He grunted while studying you. “You seem very passionate about the art. Do you paint?” 

You swallowed. If you didn’t know better, you’d swear he was flirting with you. His voice had deepened, if that was possible, and his intense stare hadn’t left your flushed face since he’d approached. Something in you quickened and the room felt sweltering in an instant. 

“I do. Not professionally, of course. I’m much better at the behind the scenes aspects of the field.” 

You stepped back to accommodate a duo of men moving a large painting to the empty space next to your current obsession. Your steps faltered slightly in the heels you weren’t quite used to wearing. M’Baku’s hand at the small of your back was like fire. 

“Your highness…sir…thank you.”

“Sir. I like that much more than the other.” He raised a single eyebrow. “Understood?”

You felt as if you were agreeing to something that was both dangerous and delicious. “Understood, sir.”

“Good. Now tell me why this moves you.” 

What nervousness you felt dissipated. When your passions were concerned there was no shyness involved. Before you knew it, the calling of your name across the gallery brought you out of your excitement. 

“I apologize, sir. It seems I got carried away.” 

He reached out and placed a hand on your shoulder. Again, it felt as if your skin was burning. “That’s quite okay. The passion in your eyes was quite lovely to watch. It is my hope I’ll have the chance to see it again.” 

“Perhaps that will be possible. I am usually here at these events. Is there anything you require before I depart?” 

His gaze lingered on your lips. “Perhaps is not an answer I am willing to accept. Go.”

You nodded tightly and turned on your heels, sure he was watching you walk away. You were oddly okay with it and added an extra dip to your hips. 

***  
You were absently tapping your foot against the bottom rung of the stool on which you sat. In front of you, the painting you’d been working on for the last week had you stumped. It was beautiful, but something seemed soulless about it. Aesthetically pleasing, but boring. Scanning the paints atop the waist high table next to you, your eyes rested on a cobalt blue. It matched your mood. It had been your intention to stay at the opening gala. You’d even brought a simple black evening gown with you to work that morning on the chance it had been possible. But a higher-ranking employee had a plus one and just like that your chances to see the rest of the pieces in all their glory had been snatched away. 

Sipping from a glass of sweet white wine, you picked up the brush and placed a stroke of blue along the curve of the female silhouette you’d created with negative space. It helped, but you still weren’t satisfied. Downing the remaining nectar in your glass, you took leave to the kitchen to refill it. Halfway back to your perch, the glass to your lips, the sound of the door rerouted you. Swinging open the door, you were shocked to see him on the other side. 

“Your highness! This is unexpected,” you stammered, not willing to question how he’d known where you lived. 

“May I?” he questioned from the threshold. You nodded affirmation. 

He moved the bulk of his body into the warmth of your foyer. 

“I thought we established that I prefer you to call me sir.” 

“We did. I apologize, sir,” you murmured, suddenly aware of your white tank top and boy shorts. “Please excuse me for a moment.” 

He removed the glass from your hand and took a drink while staring at you over the rim. “No. What you have on is quite pleasing to the eye. Do not change on my behalf.” 

It was hard to understand, but you wanted to strip the dark dress shirt and slacks from his body and feel his skin against yours. Boldness made you reach for the glass to quench your sudden thirst. The touch of your hand against his was like a jolt. From the sudden intake of his breath you knew he’d felt it as well. You downed the final gulp of wine and felt it warm your throat and belly. You felt your limbs relax. M’Baku took the glass again and sat it on the edge of the entryway table. Something shifted in the space and before you could second guess yourself, you’d taken a step towards him. Your boldness would either get your reprimanded for being fresh with the king or an immense amount of pleasure. 

Reprimand did not come. Instead it was the lifting of your body onto the table and the solid slam of your back against the wall. Using his knee to spread your legs, he stepped into them and planted heavy hands on each thigh. His eyes bore into yours.

“Do you know what you’re asking for?” His question was punctuated by a squeeze of the meat of your legs. “Understand I do not share nor do I do anything half measure.” 

A large hand cupped your cheek when your eyes flitted downwards. “Look at me. What are you asking of me in this moment?”

Eyes raised to his, the intensity in his gaze made your boldness return. “I’m asking for you to make love to me.”

He chuckled darkly as his hand slid from its gentle position against your cheek into a grip on your neck. “Perhaps in time we will make love, but for now I will do nothing more than fuck you. Is that clear?”

Your tongue felt thick, but you felt moisture starting to pool between your legs and slicken the inside of your thighs.  
“We are clear, sir.”

He watched you intently for a moment. “Remove my shirt,” he commanded. He was testing you. 

Your fingers moved slowly to unlatch each button. Each undoing came with another waft of his cologne, a scent that made your mouth water and your nipples harden. When you were done, he shrugged the fabric from his broad shoulders. You wanted to lick each part of him. Your thoughts were interrupted by his massive hands hooking into the neck of your tank. He flexed the thickness of his forearms and the rending of the garment filled the foyer. The ragged edges of the shirt hung on either side of your breasts, now at full attention and aching to be touched. He palmed them, the roughness of his hands setting each turgid peak aflame. 

“I intend to take my time with you later.” He ran a stripe of tongue from your earlobe down between the valley your breasts. M’Baku curled his lips around each nipple, giving them equal attention and pulling a series of moans and fucks from your lips. Rising back to eye level, he probed your mouth greedily. The sounds were wet, sloppy, and intoxicating. You dueled with his mouth, hoping to establish dominance. He sensed it and pulled your hair tightly.

“You control nothing, girl. Your pleasure or pain comes at my hands or not at all. Are we clear?” 

“Clear, sir.” The sarcasm in your tone was not lost on him. You wanted to see how far you could push him to get what you wanted. You wanted him to fuck you roughly without regard for how many bruises would appear in the coming hours. “I’m sure we’ll come to an understanding eventually.”

He growled before the clink of his belt sounded. 

“Such a smart mouth. I’ll put that to use later, but for now we need to break a bit of that spirit.” His hand settled between your legs, their thickness pushing your boy shorts aside to reveal that was all that covered your sex from the open air. “Easy access, eh?”

You contemplated remaining quiet, but decided against it. “There is nothing easy about me.”

He cocked his head waiting for the proper ending to the sentence. When several beats passed, a smirk crossed his lips. You let out a startled yelp when he slid you to the edge of the table. You felt the heat of his shaft against your core. A bit of panic shot through you. The head alone was massive. He rubbed it against you again and let out a hum.

“Such a willful little girl you are. Now, shall I leave you wanting and wet here on this table?” The obscenely sexy sound his flesh rubbing against yours made you moan. “Or shall I fuck that defiance out of you? Hmm?” 

You opened your mouth to speak, but the world went white hot when M’Baku slid into you inch by inch without pause. The rumble of his groans vibrated through you. 

“A perfect fit, right usana?” He asked with a shallow thrust once he was seated. The burn and stretch was enough to make you convulse around him without warning. A hand against his chest earned a laugh. 

“Believe me, that is the first of many. And to think, I haven’t even moved yet. Let’s work you up to full speed, huh?” 

You cursed internally. You’d awakened some sort of monster who seemed pleased he was about to wreck every bit of your body and likely leave you begging for more. But this is what you wanted, right?

“That passion is back in your eyes. Good. Let’s see how long it stays there before I put you to sleep.”

He withdrew and slammed back into you, used one hand on your hip and the other around your throat to draw you onto him as he rolled his pelvis forward. He was achingly slow with each thrust. You could feel the drag of him pulling out and gliding back in. You wanted to scream, but didn’t want to give him the satisfaction.

“Your voice will eventually come and then it will go,” he prodded. “The more you fight it, the better for me. You will obey, is that understood?”

Your answer was another clutch of your body around his as the edges of your vision blurred. This time you came gripping the wrist of the hand flexing and relaxing around your neck. 

“I see I’ve been too kind,” he growled before he lifted you and pressed your chest into the wood now slick with your juices. 

He spread your legs wider and dug a hand into your hair. Pulling your face towards his, M’Baku licked your bottom lip before taking your mouth harshly. He bit into your shoulder as he entered you again. Using a renewed grip on your hips he bounced you back onto him. A hoarse cry tore from your throat. 

“There we go. Let me hear you.” He pounded into you. “Are we clear yet? I am sir? You belong to me?”

Belong? When had he asked that of you? Did you? Rational thought wasn’t something you could muster at the moment. The slap of your ass against his torso was all that you could hear. Even his questions were drowned out by the hum in your ears. You felt like you were falling into an abyss. You hadn’t realizing you were screaming until you heard his satisfied grunts and encouragement. 

“What is my name, usana?”

“Sir!”

“And to whom do you now belong?”

“You, sir!”  
“Who else shall touch you?”

“No one, sir!”

“Who do you cum for?”

“You and you only, sir!”

Your body broke apart for a third time, your legs shaking violently and barely holding you. The sound of glass breaking was followed shortly by the heat of his seed on your back. He leaned atop you heavily for a brief moment. 

“Stay. There’s glass everywhere. I’ll bathe you once this is cleaned.” 

He placed a bite to the thudding pulse in your neck before pulling away and returning his pants back around his waist. The crunch of glass beneath his heels signaled his retreat deeper into your home. You shuddered, feeling every nerve of your body alive with pleasure and thrill. Whatever was to come you knew that you were more than willing to accept it.


End file.
